Love is Pain
by youngielou
Summary: The LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! "Kau harus memilih Naruto... Nyawa anakmu atau Nyawa Sakura?" Happy end or not? RnR plisss...
1. Naruto's Feel

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Kalau Hikari yang buat,, judulnya bukan Naruto tapi Sakura XDDDDD**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo dll**

**Rated : T**

**Pair: Sakura H. & Naruto U. **

**Slight/ SasuSaku**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 1**

Semilir angin musim semi membuat Konoha terlihat tentram tanpa masalah. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi perang antar Shinobi di sana. Sesekali terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih hilir mudik di sepanjang jalan Konoha, dengan kemesraan tentunya. Tapi itu takkan pernah dirasakan oleh Sakura Haruno, medic-nin paling populer di Konoha. *author: Tsunade kan udah tua *di gebuk Tsunade*

Lagi-lagi musim semi ini, dia sendirian. Bukan karena tidak ada pria yang menyukainya, tapi karena sejak lama ia memang telah menutup hatinya untuk semua pria. Naruto, Lee, dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya, adalah satu dari sekian banyak shinobi Konoha yang ditolaknya.

Semua tahu apa alasannya menolak shinobi-shinobi itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Missing-nin yang telah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Konoha demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi, kakaknya. Kenapa Sakura masih mengharapkan pria yang tak pernah mempedulikan perasaannya dan meninggalkannya demi dendam? Sakura tak pernah tahu apa jawabannya, yang ia tahu hanya betapa ia mencintai Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"Ino memandang Sakura yang tengah membereskan peralatan medis.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sakura menjawab dengan bingung, tidak biasanya Ino seserius ini.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar itu…?" Ino berujar.

"Kabar apa?" Sakura semakin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Ino menghela napas, "Kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.."

Sakura tersentak, gelas berisi minuman yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia menatap Ino tak percaya. "Apa itu benar, Ino? Sa..Sasuke pulang kesini?".

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Shikamaru dan Sai. Naruto bertemu Sasuke di perbatasan Konoha saat misi kemarin malam. Meskipun memang belum ada yang melihatnya…".

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tak percaya Sasuke benar-benar kembali ke Konoha. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju kantor Hokage kelima. Ia tak mempedulikan Ino yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, "Sakura! Bagaimana pasienmu ini?? Sakuraaa!".

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Sakura tidak langsung masuk. Ada suara sedang berbicara di dalam sana, membuatnya enggan melangkah masuk. "Jadi… Apa maksud kepulanganmu kesini, Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara Tsunade terdengar tajam.

"Hn, tidak ada" Suara Sasuke yang dingin terdengar, Sakura langsung terduduk lemas. Suara itu… Betapa ia merindukan suara itu.

"Hmm, jangan malu-malu, Teme! Aku tahu kau pulang karena merindukan.."Kata-kata Naruto mendadak terpotong oleh sesuatu. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto memotong kata-katanya. Tentu saja, dia kan di luar kantor Hokage, dan tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

'_Uuh, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa..'_Sakura semakin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kantor Hokage, tepat pada saat pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, membuat Sakura terjatuh ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Sasuke. Sakura mendongak dan langsung blushing saat menyadari ia ketahuan menguping.

"Sakura-chan sedang apa? Waah… Kau menguping yaaa?"goda Naruto, sukses membuat wajah Sakura semerah kepiting rebus.

"Naruto, jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau mau kupukul?"ancam Sakura membuat Naruto langsung diam menutup mulutnya. "Gomen ne.. Sakura-chan..".

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya mengamati kelakuan kedua sahabat lamanya itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan iri dan cemburu yang menyelimutinya saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura begitu akrab. _'Hn, kenapa aku harus memusingkannya?' _ Sasuke langsung melangkah keluar dari kantor Hokage tanpa menyadari sepasang mata Tsunade yang mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kumohon tunggu sebentar!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto yang cemberut melihat Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

"Naruto.."Tsunade memanggil Naruto pelan sehingga hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Nenek?"Naruto terlihat bosan, kesal, dan kelihatan sekali cemburu.

"Kau tahu'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan? Sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali…"Tsunade menatap Naruto prihatin. Ia tahu sekali apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Ia sudah sejak lama menjadi saksi bisu kisah Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

" Nenek, aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, tugasku adalah menjaga Sakura sampai Sasuke kembali dan tugasku sudah selesai sekarang"Naruto tersenyum, tapi Tsunade tahu senyumnya hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan semata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke.." Sakura berhenti melangkah saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya, ia menatap Sakura setelah sekian lama pergi dari Konoha. Entah kenapa, ada semacam perasaan damai dan bahagia saat melihat gadis itu. Rambut pinknya yang dulu pendek kini sudah panjang mencapai pinggang, mata emeraldnya yang dulu kekanakkan kini tampak lebih matang, dan wajahnya…semakin cantik.

"Sasuke? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura tersipu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri? Kemana saja kau.. selama ini?" Sakura terlihat berat mengucapkannya. Karena sesungguhnya ia tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan Sasuke selama ini dan kemana saja ia pergi. Ia hanya ingin mendengar Sasuke mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadanya, ia berharap Sasuke mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Kurasa kau tahu kemana saja aku selama ini…"Jawaban Sasuke menohok Sakura. Ia tahu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri sepanjang jalan Konoha, dalam semilir angin musim semi. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Sakura tidak lagi sendirian di musim semi ini. Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, dan sore berganti malam, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang.."Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam.

"Kalau aku pulang sekarang, apakah kau mau berjanji takkan meninggalkan Konoha?"Tanya Sakura penuh harap, air mata mulai membayang di pelupuk matanya. Ini persis seperti dulu, malam dimana Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk mencari Orochimaru.

"Hn, aku janji.."Sasuke menjawab begitu pelan tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. Air mata Sakura langsung menetes. Membanjiri mata dan pipinya. Sasuke menghela napas, "Kenapa kau menangis? Bodoh..".

Sakura mengusap air mata di pipinya, "Mataku kena debu". Sasuke menyeringai, "Memangnya angin tadi membawa debu masuk ke matamu?".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto tengah menyantap ramen di kedai Ichiraku Ramen saat ia melihat Sakura menghampirinya, wajah Sakura tampak berbinar-binar. Membuatnya semakin cantik. _'Sayang, bukan aku yang membuat wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti itu'_. Sakura langsung duduk di samping Naruto, "Paman, aku pesan mi ramen special satu ya!"Sakura tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Sakura-chan, kau kelihatannya senang sekali.. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"Tanya Naruto. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto, terima kasih…" Sakura mengucapkan kata itu sambil mengecup kening Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyangkanya langsung mengeluarkan tinta merah dari hidungnya.

"Sa..Sakura…"Naruto mengusap keningnya. Bahagia.

"Naruto, terima kasih kau sudah membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik.."Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia tersenyum, "Sama-sama Sakura-chan..".

"Paman, mi ramen yang tadi kupesan untuk Naruto ya! Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke sekarang.. Selamat tinggal, Naruto.." Sakura langsung berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, tanpa mengetahui betapa sakitnya hati Naruto saat ini. Dari luar kedai ramen, Naruto melihat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya dan melangkah bersama-sama.

Hati Naruto rasanya hancur saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan, melangkah bersama-sama.

To Be Continued…

**Hyaaa!! Fic pertama yang gaje banget! Udah gitu berani-beraninya smem publish fic gaje n abal ini! Gomen ne Minna-san kalo ceritanya jelek dan pendek.. Akhir kata.. Review plisss… Untuk perbaikan fic Hikari selanjutnya, Arigato Gozaimasu…**


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san… Kalo Hikari yang punya, bakal nggak laku deh Narutonya…**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto U.& Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**

**Warning : OOC(maybe?),Gaje, Typo,dll**

**Gomen ne, Minna-san X( Hikari baru bisa apdet sekarang, karena Hikari baru aja menghadapi Ujian Nasional SMP. Hikari kan udah kelas 9 jadi gak ada waktu buat apdet *ngerayu dengan puppy eyes*. Ini juga Hikari lagi sakit radang tenggorokan gaje, nyebelin!!!**

**Oke dhe, bales ripiu dulu…**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Hehehehe, makasih Chiwe senpai udah di ripiu *peluk-peluk* Ripyu terus yah…**

**Akikocchi**

**Arigato senpai atas sarannya, Hikari akan coba perbaiki fic kali ini…**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou**

**Arigato, nih udah Hikari apdet. Review trus yah…**

**Almighty Hero**

**Hehehe, senpai jangan terlalu memuji… Ntar ketinggian trus Hikari jatoh lagi… Nih udah Hikari apdet.**

**Hotaru Ayuzawa**

**Sama-sama Hotaru chan… ^^**

**Karinuzumaki**

**Hehehehe, Hikari akan berusaha biar fic ini nggak mengecewakan senpai. Pair akhirnya masih rahasia, Hikari sendiri bingung…**

**Elvenlady 18**

**Makasih senpai, Hikari akan berusaha deh… Pasti**

**Udah deh, selamat membaca!**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini aku dan Sasuke pergi bersama-sama, tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Apakah ini kencan? Entahlah, aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan sejauh itu. Yang pasti kini tanganku dan Sasuke bertautan. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini? Bukannya seharusnya aku senang? Orang yang kucintai ada di hadapanku sekarang dan sedang menggenggam tanganku. Apa mungkin aku…

"Sakura…"Lamunanku langsung buyar saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Ah, ada apa?"Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, dan melangkah melewati Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar.

"Itu…"Aku terhenyak. Aku dan Sasuke berada di tempat pertemuan pertama kami . Tempat dimana Sasuke biasa berlatih dan aku menatapnya diam-diam dari balik pohon.

"Hn,ternyata kau masih ingat tempat ini"Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku yang kini wajahnya memerah. Ia mengelus pipiku , dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Apa? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Apa dia akan menciumku? Aku langsung memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Aku semakin gugup saat desahan napasnya terasa di wajahku, dan saat bibir atasnya menyentuh bibirku, entah kenapa aku langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dariku. Sasuke terkejut saat aku mendorongnya, tapi seperti biasa ia tidak berkomentar. Mata onyx nya menatapku tajam dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-mendorongku. Aku langsung menunduk, aku tahu jika aku menatap matanya, aku akan berubah menjadi gadis bisu yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Go..gomen ne, Sasuke. A…Aku…"Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Kami-sama tolong aku, kumohon.

"Sakura-chan! Sa…Sakura-chan!"Suara seorang gadis datang memanggilku menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih Kami-sama. Aku dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara tadi berasal. Hinata tengah berlarian ke arahku dan Sasuke. Wajahnya merah sekali, pasti ia telah berlarian mencariku untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"tanyaku sambil menopang Hinata yang limbung. Aku berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun sakit, dia mengigau seharian dan memanggil-manggil namamu…"Hinata menatapku sedih.

"Naruto…"Aku menggumam, dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong antar Hinata pulang. Aku akan pergi menengok Naruto…. Tolong ya!"Aku langsung menyerahkan Hinata yang masih kelelahan pada Sasuke.

Ia tidak berkomentar, hanya menatapku saja. "Hn"Satu kata akhirnya terucap darinya, yang kuanggap sebagai tanda setuju darinya.

"Baiklah. Arigato, Sasuke!" Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, dan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sakura sampai ke apartemen Naruto setengah jam kemudian, sebelumnya ia membeli bubur untuk Naruto. "Naruto, ini aku Sakura… Aku masuk ya?"Sakura berteriak dari luar pintu apartemen Naruto dan langsung membuka pintu apartemen Naruto yang tidak dikunci. Sakura melihat Naruto memakai baju piyamanya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa sakit begini?"Sakura duduk di samping kasur Naruto dan langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Naruto.

"Kau demam… Makanya kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi, jangan ramen terus! Kan aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu! Ini, aku bawa bubur. Duduklah, aku akan menyuapimu…"Sakura membantu Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk.

"Sakura-chan… Kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana dengan janjimu dengan Sasuke?"Naruto menatap Sakura lemah. Ia merasa bingung.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kau sedang sakit, Naruto… Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh!"tukas Sakura sambil mengangkat sendok berisi bubur untuk menyuapi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng dan mendorong sendok berisi bubur itu menjauh. "Tidak penting? Kau yakin? Janjimu dengan Sasuke tidak penting?"Naruto menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia berharap Sakura akan memberikan jawaban.

"Naruto, kenapa kau susah sekali menurut padaku? Cepat makan, kau mau kau semakin sakit?"Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia masih tetap berusaha menyuapi Naruto.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa janjimu dengan Sasuke tidak penting?!"Naruto berteriak dan mendorong sendok berisi bubur itu dengan kasar hingga isinya tumpah.

Sakura terhenyak tak percaya. Naruto belum pernah sekasar ini padanya. "Na..Naruto?"Air mata Sakura jatuh saat itu juga. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan menyadari perlakuan kasarnya itu.

"Sa..Sakura, gomen… Aku…"Naruto tidak berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Sakura langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Aku pulang, makanlah bubur itu… Aku akan menitipkan obat untukmu pada Hinata…"Sakura berdiri, mengusap air mata di pipinya dan melangkah pergi.

Tepat di saat tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu apartemen Naruto, ia terhenyak, saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Sakura… Jangan pergi…"Napas Naruto terasa panas di leher Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam, tak mampu menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya yang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Sakura… Tadi itu aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang meracuni pikiranku tadi, gomen…"Naruto menunduk, tak mampu menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Sakura masih terdiam. Detik berikutnya, ia menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu, Naruto langsung menahan tangan Sakura, ia menyentaknya dengan kencang hingga Sakura jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh Sakura menempel pada tubuh Naruto yang panas.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?!"Sakura langsung melepas pelukan Naruto, pipinya basah oleh air mata yang sejak tadi dikeluarkannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu Sakura!"Naruto berteriak dan tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura, menahannya untuk beranjak pergi.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya, "Apa…?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sejak dulu. Tapi aku tahu… Kau hanya mencintai Sasuke, jadi aku memendam perasaanku padamu. Berusaha menjadi sahabatmu, menjagamu selama Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, aku…"Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Jangan bicara lagi… Jangan…"Sakura mulai menangis. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Naruto.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, ia berusaha menatap Sakura meskipun hatinya terasa sakit melihat air mata di wajah Sakura. Ia mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku… Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis"ujar Naruto lemah. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku yang harus minta maaf padamu. Aku lah yang bersalah padamu, aku yang… sudah menyakiti hatimu…"Sakura kembali menangis.

Naruto menghela napas lagi, "Sakura, bolehkah aku meminta jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi? Apa janjimu dan Sasuke tidak penting?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak, setelah aku menyadari ada pria lain yang selalu ada di sampingku dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Sa…Sakura… Kau…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sekarang dan selamanya…"tukas Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu…"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala Sakura hingga mata emerald dan mata biru sapphire itu bertemu. Perlahan Naruto melumat bibir tipis Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga keduanya melepas ciuman itu untuk mengambil asupan oksigen.

Naruto tetap tak mau melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya, dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Bahkan lidah Naruto mulai menjelajahi mulut Sakura.

Naruto terus menciumi Sakura dan menggendong Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura.

Dan desahan-desahan terdengar mengalun dari kamar Naruto.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hwee, kok jadi nyaris rated M gini sih? Waduh… Efek samping dari sering baca fanfic rated M nih… Okeh.. Minta reviewnya yaaaaa….**


	3. Why?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san, a man who very genius has created Naruto**

** Love is Pain is belongs to Hikari ^^**

**Rated : T +**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Sebelumnya Hikari mau minta map dulu nie buat para readers dan reviewers yang udah setia banget baca dan review fic abal ini, karena mungkin setelah ini Hikari akan lamaan dikit apdetnya (dikit doang koq). Soalnya Hikari mau ada Ujian Praktek dan Ujian Sekolah… Harap maklum yah.. **

**Maaf juga kalau Hikari nggak bisa bales review kali ini, mungkin akan Hikari bales chap depan, tetep review yah! Supaya Hikari makin semangat apdet ficnya! Makasih banyak buat karinuzumaki senpai yang udah memberi semangat buat Hikari! Juga untuk Reviewer lain makasih udah review! Hikari akan balas reviewnya chap depan!**

**Mau promosiin juga fic terbaru Hikari, judulnya Taiki. Baca ya, review kalau berkenan,,**

**Oke deh, selamat membaca!**

**Summary :**

**Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling mencintai. Masalah terjadi saat Naruto mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sakura di depan Sasuke. Apakah reaksi Sasuke?**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's POV**

Kicau burung yang merdu di pagi hari dan semburat sinar mentari menyadarkanku dari tidur panjangku. Aku menggeliat dan merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku. Aku menoleh ke samping. Naruto, masih terlelap dengan damai. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Sangat. Aku menarik selimut putih tipis yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Gerakanku yang terbilang pelan itu ternyata membangunkan pria yang tidur di sampingku. Ia mengerang dan menarikku yang akan beranjak dari ranjang ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

"Naruto! Lepaskan ah…! Aku mau mandi!"Aku meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu membuka matanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Hmm, kau wangi sekali saat pagi hari…"Ia menghirup aroma tubuhku. Napasnya yang panas menggelitik leherku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau juga…"ujarku semakin membenamkan wajahku dalam dadanya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman. Damai. Aku suka sekali seperti ini.

"Hehehe, sudah siang. Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"Ucapannya menyadarkanku. Aku segera bangkit dari dadanya dan meraih-raih bajuku yang tergeletak asal-asalan di sembarang tempat.

"Astaga! Aku akan terlambat! Uuh, ini gara-gara kau…!"Aku berusaha memakai kembali baju-bajuku. Aduh, kenapa sulit sekali mengancingkan kemeja ini!

Naruto terkekeh geli dan bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menepis tanganku yang berusaha mengancingkan kemejaku. "Naruto! Aku sudah terlambat!"teriakku lantang.

"Aku membantumu, Sakura-chan…"Ia tersenyum lalu mengancingkan kancing kemejaku secepat kilat, aku merengut malu.

"Kau manis sekali, hmm…"Ia merangkulku lagi, menciumi tengkuk leherku. Sesekali meninggalkan bekas merah di leherku.

"Naruto! Kalau ada yang lihat bekasnya bagaimana?" Aku menggerutu padanya, mendorongnya menjauh dariku dan memakai rokku secepat kilat.

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Katakan saja itu dariku…". Aku melotot padanya, dan ia langsung menunduk sambil menyembunyikan tawa tertahannya.

Aku mandi secepat kilat setelah itu. Kamar mandi Naruto ternyata sangat bersih dan harum. Bau tubuhnya menyeruak di sana-sini. Aku menganggapnya sebagai aroma terapi.

Sesudah mandi, aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi. "Kau mau kemana?"tanyaku, sambil mengusap-usap rambutku yang basah.

"Mengantarmu?"Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum dan membantuku mengeringkan rambutku. "Kalau aku memakai Rasengan mungkin akan lebih cepat kering…"Ia masih mengusap-usap rambutku dengan handuk.

"Tentu saja, dan rambutku akan jadi botak nantinya…"Aku mengibaskan rambutku yang sudah setengah kering dan menyisirnya. Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan mengusap-usap punggung tanganku.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau sekarang kau milikku, Sakura-chan…"Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan senang di saat bersamaan. Aku mengelus-elus pipinya, tepat saat ia menarik tanganku ke arahnya. Aku langsung tertarik maju, dan ia mengecup bibirku.

Kami berciuman beberapa saat. Saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia menyeringai. " Kau ini…" Aku mendorongnya menjauhi tubuhku. "Aku terlambat. Tsunade baa-chan pasti marah padaku"Aku mendengus kesal.

"Oh, kelihatannya dia tidak akan marah padamu…"Naruto menggumam. Aku mengernyit bingung, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"tanyaku.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu. Tsunade baa-chan dan Shizune melongo melihatku. Aku pun tersadar kalau aku baru mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku dan Naruto sedang merangkul pinggangku, meskipun sedikit menjauh karena kudorong tadi. Penampilan kami ini tentu saja tidak pantas dilihat.

"Eh, sepertinya kita masuk di saat yang salah, Tsunade baa-chan…"Shizune terlihat malu. Aku ingin sekali berteriak karena benar-benar malu dilihat dalam keadaan begini. Tapi tangan Naruto di pinggangku sedikit menenangkan.

"Maaf kami masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan Medic-nin yang paling kuandalkan saat ini, karena tak biasanya ia terlambat. Dan kudengar dari Hinata, ia menjengukmu, Naruto?"Tsunade baa-chan berbicara seolah-olah ia tak melihat apapun.

"Itu benar. Ada masalah, Nenek?"Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan sinis Tsunade baa-chan padanya. Pastilah Tsunade baa-chan menyalahkan Naruto karena keterlambatanku.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tak seharusnya kau membuat Medic-nin yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar di Konoha terlambat menjalankan tugasnya…" Tsunade baa-chan masih menekankan nada menghakimi pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tsunade baa-chan, ini bukan salah Naruto. Aku terlambat bangun. Gomenasai.."Aku berusaha meredamkan api kemarahan di antara Naruto dan Tsunade baa-chan yang membuat udara terasa panas.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera mengenakan pakaian yang pantas dan…"Tsunade baa-chan menghentikan ucapannya sesaat untuk menatap Naruto. "Dan semoga hubungan kalian bertahan…"Tsunade baa-chan langsung melangkah keluar apartemen, diikuti Shizune.

"Hhh.."Aku langsung terduduk lemas. Naruto terkejut melihatku terduduk lemas. "Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"Ia duduk di sampingku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mengalami serangan jantung yang aneh…"tukasku.

"Gomen ne, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu terlambat ya?"Naruto menunduk menyesal. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu meraih dagunya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Jadi aku akan segera berpakaian dan kau mengantarku?"

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto mengantarmu?! Apa maksudnya ini?! Ayo, jelaskan padaku Jidat!"Suara Ino menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit.

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya. "Suaramu jangan keras-keras! Apa kau mau membunuhku, hah?!"Sakura berteriak kesal pada Ino.

"Hmmph…"Ino tidak mampu melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura di mulutnya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya perlahan-lahan saat Ino mulai kehabisan napas.

"Hah..Justru kau yang membunuhku! Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas, Jidat!" Ino berteriak. Ia mengusap-usap mulutnya.

"Jadi, ayo cepat jelaskan! Jelaskan!"Ino tampak antusias. Sakura menghela napas. Kentara sekali ia bingung apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada Ino.

"Emm… Itu…"Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino tampak mulai tak sabar menunggu penjelasan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan, Sakura" Naruto mendadak muncul di belakang Sakura dan Ino. "Na..Naruto?"Sakura terlihat terkejut saat Naruto mendadak memeluknya dari belakang.

Ino hanya melongo melihat sahabatnya dipeluk seorang pria di hadapannya. "Apakah sudah jelas?"Naruto menyeringai pada Ino.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ribut-ribut apa di rumah sakit sepagi ini? Cih, seandainya Sakura tidak menyuruhku mengantar Hinata kemarin… Aku takkan babak belur begini karena Neji mengira aku berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata. Sekarang aku harus ke rumah sakit. Beberapa orang berlarian di sekitarku. Mereka menuju kantor Medic-nin yang terletak paling ujung dari seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Lama-lama membuatku penasaran juga.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali!"

"Mereka memang sangat serasi ya?"

"Akhirnya medic-nin andalan kita menjatuhkan pilihannya…"

Suara-suara orang itu kian membangkitkan rasa penasaranku. Sebenarnya, ada semacam dugaan konyol yang bergaung di kepalaku. Tapi, aku menepisnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin kan?

Aku akhirnya mencapai ruangan itu yang penuh sesak karena dikerumuni banyak orang. Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka. **' Lebih baik aku menunggu kerumunan ini bubar'** pikirku. Tapi suara lantang yang sangat kukenal itu mendadak berteriak. Suara Naruto. "Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan ini dari siapapun, karena pada akhirnya aku berhasil memiliki gadis yang kucintai…"

Aku menyeruak masuk ke ruangan itu, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku terhenyak mendapati dugaan konyolku menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura di tangannya. Mata emerald Sakura berbinar-binar. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Apa ini?! Ini tidak mungkin kan?! Pasti aku hanya bermimpi. Tidak mungkin kan Sakura dan Naruto…

"Teme?"Suara Naruto mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat kaget mendapati diriku ada di ruangan itu. Secepat kilat ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sakura.

Sakura memandangku sedetik, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi begini, Dobe?" Aku menyeringai padanya dan menghambur meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang bingung melihatku.

"Teme, tunggu!"Naruto mengejarku, aku tak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan sekarang.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku, hah?!"Aku berbalik, menggeram marah padanya.

"Gomen ne…"Ia menatap mataku. **'Cih, kau pikir akan semudah itu mendapat maaf dariku?'**

"Kau tahu'kan dia alasanku pulang ke Konoha? Lalu kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?!"Aku menarik kerah bajunya. Menatap matanya tajam.

"Aku tak pernah merebutnya darimu! Karena kau tak pernah memilikinya! Tak pernah! Kau meninggalkannya!"Naruto berteriak padaku, menepis tanganku kasar.

"Dia milikku…"Aku menegaskan.

"Tidak, dia milikku. Mungkin dulu dia mencintaimu,Teme. Tapi sekarang dia mencintaiku…"Naruto membantah.

Aku menggeram, berlari secepat kilat dan menghunuskan kusanagiku padanya. Sedikit lagi akan mengenainya, mengenai lehernya.

"HENTIKAAAAAN!!!!"Suara teriakan Sakura membuyarkan segalanya. Kusanagiku berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan leher Naruto. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Mata emeraldnya dibanjiri air mata. Untuk siapa air mata itu? Pertanyaanku terjawab saat Sakura berlari menghambur ke arah Naruto. Sakura memeluknya. Memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan,Sasuke… Jangan bunuh Naruto, bunuh saja aku…"Ucapan Sakura menusukku. Sakit. Seratus kali lebih sakit dari puluhan kusanagi menusukku bersamaan.

Naruto menepis kusanagiku yang ada di lehernya dan memeluk Sakura. Ia melompat menjauhiku sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh terlibat"Naruto bergumam pada Sakura. Tangannya membelai rambut Sakura, yang seharusnya milikku. Sakura menggeleng. Air mata makin membanjiri pipinya.

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau tahu aku mengambil andil besar dalam hal ini!"Sakura meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Naruto. **'Kenapa,Sakura? Kenapa sekarang kau mencintai Naruto? Kenapa takdir mempermainkanku?'**

Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura mulai berhenti meronta-ronta. Detik berikutnya, ia terkulai pingsan di pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura?!"Naruto mulai panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura yang tetap bergeming.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku, "Ini tidak benar, Sasuke… Pertarungan kita hanya akan melukai Sakura… Aku mohon, maafkan aku… Aku yang salah. Aku lah yang memendam cinta pada Sakura dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya sampai kau kembali… Ketika kau kembali, aku merasa tugasku sudah selesai… Aku bahagia saat ia bahagia melihatmu kembali. Tapi kemarin, saat ia datang padaku… Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku dan ternyata dia juga mencintaiku… Meski aku yakin. Sangat, kalau ia masih memiliki perasaan padamu…"

Aku terdiam. **'Ini bukan salah Naruto ataupun Sakura. Ini salahku yang telah meninggalkan Sakura dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk bersama dengannya'**

"Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang. Aku yakin dia sangat letih… Aku akan menemuimu malam ini"Naruto bangkit dan melesat pergi sambil menggendong Sakura.

Aku menaruh kembali kusanagiku. Aku menghela napas. Perlahan-lahan rintik hujan turun. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. **'Apa langit menangis untukku?'**

**TBC**

**Hweee, Sasukenya OOC banget yah? Hikari sedikit pusing nih memikirkan Hurtnya. Maaf ya, bukan maksud Hikari membashing Sasuke kok… Bener dhe. Sasuke kan chara favorit Hikari.. Bila berkenan, Review plissss….**


	4. His Choice

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto-san… I Love your imagination, sensei…**

** Love is Pain is belongs to Hikari ^^**

**Rated: T**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, dll**

**Akhirnya Hikari datang untuk mengapdet fic abal ini… *digeplak* Hehehe, gomen ne yah karena apdetnya telat sekalii.. Hikari baru saja menyelesaikan segala tetek bengek urusan sekolah,, dan tengah berharap-harap cemas mengenai kelulusan saia,,,**

**Sekali lagi Hikari minta maaf dengan sangat… Hikari nggak bisa ngebales ripiu secara PM, dan juga langsung melalui fic ini…. Gomen, Gomen.. Meskipun saia gak bisa bales ripiu nya sekarang, tolong tetap review yah…**

**~ Happy Reading~**

**Summary :**

**Naruto dipaksa memilih pilihan yang sama beratnya. Menyerahkan Sakura pada Sasuke atau mempertahankan Sakura? Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto memilih pilihan pertama. Apakah pilihan yang akan diambil Naruto?**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's POV**

Angin malam Konoha hari ini terasa sangat berbeda. Segalanya terasa lain saat ini. Langit malam Konoha yang biasanya dihiasi banyak bintang, kini gelap gulita. Hanya sinar rembulan yang tertutup awan meremangi kamar Sakura. Hhh… Sakura… Tertidur lelap. Wajahnya tampak tidak tenang. Ini membuatku sedikit gelisah karena harus meninggalkannya dan tidak bisa menemaninya. Aku mengecup keningnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku teringat janjiku pada Sasuke untuk menemuinya malam ini. Aku sempat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Pertarungan? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Aku melamun dan tidak menyadari kakiku telah membawaku ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku takut mengetahui reaksi Sasuke. Tadi saja saat ada Sakura, ia sudah mau membunuhku, apalagi sekarang. Langit yang gelap tidak membantuku untuk menemukan sosoknya di kegelapan seperti ini. Ini menyebalkan.

"Hn…"Gumaman khasnya terdengar dan membantuku menemukannya. Sasuke duduk di rerumputan di pojok halaman. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh kegelapan. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya, mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku datang…"tukasku, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Berhenti. Jangan mendekat"Ia menginterupsi langkahku. Aku langsung membatu di tempatku.

"Jangan mendekat, Dobe. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi…"Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, menohokku langsung ke jantung.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, Teme. Aku bisa menjelaskannya"Aku nekat melangkah mendekatinya, bisa kurasakan ia menatapku tajam, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Cih,, pengkhianat!"Sasuke meludah ke arahku. Nyaris mengenai kakiku. Aku memandangnya letih, situasi ini sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Teme, aku mohon… Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"Aku sedikit memohon padanya, sungguh sulit memohon pada seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari rerumputan dan berjalan menghampiriku. Sinar rembulan perlahan menyinari wajahnya dan aku terkesiap. Matanya merah. Bukan onyx. Sharingan. Genjutsu.

Mendadak halaman belakang rumah sakit berubah menjadi padang rumput yang gersang, langit yang hitam kelam berubah menjadi semerah darah. Aku memijat keningku, merasa lelah. Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku sekarang, dengan kusanagi di tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?"tanyaku, entah kenapa aku bisa begitu tenang. Ini tidak seperti diriku. Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab.

"Bukankah kita adalah sahabat?"Mendadak ia mengucapkan kalimat yang meruntuhkan ketenanganku.

Kali ini aku yang tidak menjawab, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku menatap tumbuhan kering dekat kakiku.

"Kita sahabat, tapi kenapa kau merebut Sakura dariku?"Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEREBUTNYA!"Aku menyangkal, aku tahu semua ucapannya benar, tapi aku menyangkal. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Lututku melemas dan mendadak aku jatuh berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jangan menyangkal. Kau tahu semua yang kuucapkan benar…"Sasuke mengintimidasi semua ucapanku.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Aku juga merasakannya. Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu…"Suaraku bergetar, aku bisa merasakan kegalauan yang amat sangat di hatiku. Aku benar-benar berharap Sasuke akan memaafkanku, meskipun kemungkinannya nol persen.

Sasuke mendekatiku, kusanaginya ia lempar menjauh. Membuatku mengernyit bingung. Bukankah ia akan membunuhku? Tanpa Kusanagi?

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, Dobe, jika kau menyerahkan Sakura padaku…"

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura! Sakura!"Suara teriakan Ino dari luar rumah menyadarkanku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, saat mendadak kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. "Aaaargh…"Aku meringis, cukup lantang hingga Ino mendengarnya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakura, buka pintunya!"Ino menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku. Aku berusaha bangkit dan menahan sakit di kepalaku, sambil menghampiri pintu rumahku. Aku berhasil membukanya, dan langsung jatuh ke pelukan Ino.

"Sakura? Astaga, kelihatannya kau benar-benar sakit yah? Tsunade baa-chan mengkhawatirkanmu karena insiden kemarin…"Ino memapahku ke ranjang.

"Insiden?"Aku memijat keningku, dan teringat.

"Naruto! Dimana dia? Sasuke?" Aku panic dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Ino. Kemarin sepertinya aku pingsan dan… Ah, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah itu? Apakah mereka bertarung lagi?

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Sakura. Sepertinya kondisimu tidak begitu baik sekarang"Ino menyapukan tangannya di dahiku, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuhku.

"Kau demam, Sakura, dan tubuhmu berkeringat dingin. Aku takkan menginjinkanmu keluar dari rumah sekarang"Ino menatapku cemas, tak menggubris gelengan kepalaku.

"Tidak,Ino! Aku harus menemui Naruto! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia…"Ucapanku terpotong saat aku mendengar pintu rumahku diketuk pelan.

"Aku akan membukanya"Ino meninggalkanku yang terduduk di kaki ranjang, dan berjalan menghampiri pintu rumahku. Ia membukanya.

Lalu tampaklah pria yang sangat kurindukan. Menatapku cemas dari balik pintu. Ia membawa seikat bunga berwarna-warni di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto…"Aku bangkit dari kaki ranjang dan berlari menghampirinya. Tapi langkahku goyah dan aku nyaris jatuh terjerembab jika saja tangannya yang besar dan kekar tidak menangkapku.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau sedang sakit kan? Kenapa lari-larian seperti itu?"Naruto merangkulku dengan hangat. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang kurindukan.

"Hikss… Na…Naruto"Aku tak mampu menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, aku menangis begitu saja. Air mataku membasahi bajunya. Ia sedikit kalut mendengarku menangis, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memelukku semakin erat.

"Ino, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Biar aku yang merawat Sakura"Suara Naruto bergema di telingaku. Dari balik bahu Naruto, aku bisa melihat Ino memandang kami sesaat dan berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

Saat Ino pergi, Naruto langsung meraupku dalam gendongannya. Ia menggendongku ke kamar dan membaringkanku ke ranjang. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku dan mengusap-usap keningku.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga, eh… tapi sepertinya jatuh di ruang tamu tadi" Ia mengernyit bingung mencari-cari bunganya.

"Tidak apa-apa"tukasku lemah, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lemah dan ingin menangis lagi. Air mataku menetes perlahan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi?"Naruto langsung menyambutku ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengelus-elus punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Naruto… Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku benar-benar takut…"Aku menumpahkan semua kegelisahanku. Naruto mendesah, dan menjauhkan dirinya dariku agar bisa menata wajahku.

"Sakura, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sedang sakit dan itu benar-benar membuatku sedih, melihatmu seperti ini…"Naruto mengusap air mata di pipiku dan mencium pipiku. Lama dan hangat. Menenangkan.

"Sekarang, aku akan membeli bubur dulu untukmu ya? Tunggulah sebentar disini…"Naruto beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku menahannya, menarik tangannya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membuatnya sendiri, tetaplah disini…"Perlahan aku bangkit dari ranjangku, tapi kakiku yang lemas tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Baru beberapa langkah, aku sudah limbung dan berhasil jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat bubur kalau berdiri saja tidak bisa? Sudahlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu… Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang" Naruto mengetahui kekhawatiranku, ia membaringkanku di ranjang dan menyelimutiku.

Naruto memberiku isyarat untuk tidur, dan aku memejamkan mata saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dapurku sebelum aku jatuh terlelap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usapan tangan Naruto yang hangat dan harum bubur membangunkanku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum aku bisa benar-benar melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di sampingku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makan…"Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk besar dengan bubur hangat di dalamnya. Aku menatapnya sesaat.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja, buburku rasanya tidak seaneh yang kau kira. Selama ini kan aku tinggal sendiri, selain ramen ya makananku ini…"tukasnya meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih…"Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, dan semburat merah muncul di sekitar pipinya. Aku meraih mangkuk itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyendok bubur itu.

"Hati-hati, masih panas" Naruto memperingatkanku dan menatapku saat memakan bubur buatannya. Ada sesuatu di mata biru sapphirenya, sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Aku melahap habis bubur buatannya dalam beberapa menit, di luar dugaan bubur buatannya cukup lezat. Naruto mengambilkanku obat setelah mencuci mangkuk bubur itu. Ia juga mengambilkanku segelas air putih.

"Aku merepotkanmu ya?"tanyaku, merasa sedikit tidak enak saat ia muncul di pintu kamarku dengan segelas air putih dan obat di tangannya.

Ia terkekeh, "Kau kan sudah sering merawatku ketika aku sakit, sekarang gentian aku yang merawat kekasihku ini…"

Aku meminum obat dari Naruto itu dan efeknya langsung terasa. Aku mengantuk. "Hoaam…"Aku menguap, dan menarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Entah kenapa masih terasa dingin.

"Dingin ya?"Naruto terkekeh geli dan naik ke atas ranjangku, ia menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimutku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya merangkul pinggangku.

"Ternyata ini lebih efektif…"tukasku sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Tubuhnya mengalirkan rasa hangat ke tubuhku yang menempel padanya. "Hmmm…"Naruto bergumam dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Ketika aku mendongak, ia melumat bibirku dengan cara yang begitu memabukkan. Aku merasa sangat hangat.

Ciumannya hanya sebentar, ia melepaskannya dan mengusap-usap punggungku, "Tidurlah…"gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku, tanpa melepaskan rangkulanku dari tubuhku. Naruto juga tetap memeluk pinggangku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, dan jatuh tertidur lebih cepat.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Sakura sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya berbeda dari kemarin, sekarang jauh lebih tenang. Aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. Takjub melihat kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya.

Aku melepaskan rangkulanku dari pinggangnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Perlahan agar dia tak terbangun.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"gumamku pelan, hingga yakin dia takkan mendengarnya. Aku berlutut di samping ranjangnya dan mencium keningnya, untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aishiteru.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pergi ke Suna selama beberapa tahun? Apa kau gila?"Tsunade baa-chan menatapku tak percaya, kilat kemarahan membayang di kedua bola matanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuurus. Tolong, ijinkan aku pergi"Aku memohon. Kuharap Tsunade baa-chan akan mengijinkannya.

"Aku tahu ada alas an kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"Tsunade baa-chan mulai melunak padaku, seolah-olah ia tahu benar kenapa aku melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan saat ini…"Aku memandang ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan Konoha saat malam hari.

Tsunade memperhatikan tindak tandukku, dan menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu sifatmu yang keras kepala itu Naruto, aku tahu betul aku takkan bisa melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, pergilah…"

"Terima kasih"Aku tidak tersenyum dan melompat kegirangan, seperti yang biasa kulakukan jika Tsunade mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku hanya menunduk hormat padanya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Aku merasa benar-benar kosong, merasa bukan seperti diriku. Aku merasa jiwaku kutinggalkan bersama Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa mundur lagi, ini adalah keputusan yang telah kubuat.

Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha. Aku akan meninggalkan… Sakura…

**To Be Continued**

**Huwee, tambah aneh ya ceritanya? Gomen ne… Kalau berkenan, tekan tombol biru di bawah ya… Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan, aku udah mengaktifkan anonymous review ku, jadi yang gak login bisa review. Sebenarnya aku takut ntar ada yang ngeflame tapi sejauh ini sih belum…**

**Review yaaaa….**


	5. Our Pain

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san ^^**

** Love is Pain is belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dll**

**Holaa, minna-san! Hikari kembali datang… Jeng jeng jeng… *digebuk karena lebay* Hikari bakal cepet apdet karena minggu-minggu ini Hikari libur.. Banyak yang gak suka yah sama Sasuke? Gomen ne… Saia memang menjadikannya tokoh antagonis disini… Bakal ada flashback pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke di chap lalu yang Hikari skip.. Mmm,, kalau berkenan review yah,,, ga login juga bisa kok… Makasih banyak buat Masahiro senpai yang udah ngasih saran,, udah Hikari perbaiki nih.**

**Sebelumnya Hikari mau bales review buat yang ga login,,**

**~Haru glory**

**Tenang saja,, saia akan bikin kejutan di akhir chap ini..**

**~Someone males login**

**Saia juga kesel sama Saskay.. Nih udah saia apdet loh…**

**~Yakusi Fukuu**

**Alasan kenapa Naruto ke Suna akan dijelaskan di chap ini.. ^^**

**~minoriuzumakichanLuphNaruSaku**

**Makasih ya,, nih sudah saia apdet.. ^^ RnR yaa..**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Summary :**

**Naruto meninggalkan Konoha, dia meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura sangat sedih karena Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Dan ini membuat Sakura nekat! Tsunade pun akhirnya memberi Sasuke tugas, untuk menjaga Sakura!**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 5**

Ino mendengar kabar itu dari Shizune pagi ini. Kabar bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi Ke Suna selama beberapa tahun. " Shizune-senpai, kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Ino langsung menginterogasi Shizune setelah ia memeriksa seorang jounin yang terluka.

Shizune mendesah bingung. Tsunade baa-chan memintanya untuk tak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya? Tapi… Ino adalah sahabat Sakura, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku mendengarnya kemarin malam. Naruto datang ke kantor Hokage dan meminta ijin pada Tsunade baa-chan untuk mengijinkannya pergi. Dia tak mau mengatakan alasannya, dia hanya bilang dia tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang…" Shizune menjelaskan dengan suara amat pelan. Baginya Ino adalah seorang penggosip, tapi untuk urusan ini, dia yakin Ino takkan menyebarkannya.

Ino menatap Shizune tak percaya, matanya membelalak lebar. "Kau yakin? Apa dia sudah pergi?!" Ino mulai berteriak frustasi. Shizune sedikit kaget melihat sikap Ino, "Hmm, kelihatannya setelah Tsunade baa-chan memberinya ijin, dia langsung pergi".

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Ino berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan Shizune yang masih kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura terbangun tanpa kehangatan dari tubuh pria yang seharusnya tertidur di sampingnya. Ia menggapai-gapai sisi ranjang yang tadi ditiduri Naruto. Terasa dingin. Berarti Naruto telah lama pergi.

"Naruto?" Sakura bergumam, ia menggeletarkan kedua kelopak matanya agar membuka.

Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Kosong. Sepi. Dingin. Sakura mengernyit bingung, kemana Naruto pergi? Kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun kalau dia akan pergi?

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, sakit kepalanya sudah hilang dan tubuhnya tidak selemas kemarin. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyinarinya.

Mata emeraldnya menangkap selembar kertas pink, tergeletak di balik bantalnya. Sakura meraihnya, perlahan dan membuka kertas itu. Ia terkesiap mengetahui ini adalah surat dari Naruto.

Sakura chan,,

Maaf, mungkin seharusnya aku tak pernah datang dalam kehidupanmu. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu bersama Sasuke, seharusnya seperti itu. Aku minta maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku merasa perasaanku padamu telah berubah. Peristiwa kemarin menyadarkanku kalau semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku minta maaf.

Aku akan pergi ke Suna selama beberapa tahun. Hiduplah berbahagia dengan Sasuke. Maaf. Jangan menungguku.

Naruto

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidaaaaak!!! Narutooooo….!!!" Sakura berteriak histeris, pipinya dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia meremas kertas pink itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Terjadi lagi. Ia ditinggalkan lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. Naruto, pria yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Meninggalkannya.

"Sakura, ini aku Ino. Bisa aku masuk?" Ino mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura berlarian menghambur untuk membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk Ino sambil menangis kencang.

"Sakura? Apa…" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ino terpotong oleh kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Dia meninggalkanku…" Sakura menangis sesenggukan di bahu Ino.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Ino meringis, reaksi Sakura benar-benar sesuai dugaannya.

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino, " Kau juga mengetahuinya?"

Ino mengangguk, "Yah, aku baru saja berniat memberitahukannya padamu"

Sakura terduduk lemas, "Tega sekali dia, meninggalkanku seperti ini…"

Ino meraih bahu Sakura, membantunya berdiri. "Tenangkan dirimu, cepatlah mandi. Seandainya kau bisa melihat penampilanmu sekarang…" Ino mendecak melihat penampilan Sakura yang kacau.

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan penampilanku? Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri…" Sakura mendorong Ino keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tapi…" BLAM! Pintu rumah Sakura telah menutup tepat di depan wajah Ino. Ino menghela napas panjang, mungkin sekarang sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar butuh waktu sendirian.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Tsunade menghela napas lelah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sakura absen dari kegiatan rumah sakit. Mendadak ia merasa harus menemui Sakura, sekedar mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada medic-nin didikannya itu. Apalagi ia mendengar kalau Ino yang selama ini paling dekat dan perhatian dengan Sakura sedang pergi membantu Hinata dan Kiba menjalani misi di Iwagakure. Otomatis, tidak ada yang mengetahui kabar mengenai Sakura.

"Shizune, hari ini apakah ada yang harus kukerjakan?" Tsunade menatap Shizune yang sedang mengecek buku jadwalnya.

"Hmm, tidak ada senpai… Pertemuan dengan para tetua Konoha akan diadakan besok dan untuk saat ini, anda bebas" Shizune memberi penjelasan.

"Bagus, sekarang kau ikut aku. Aku akan menemui Sakura sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya, ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam minggu ini dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit…" Tsunade mendesah sedih, membuat Shizune sedikit merasakan perasaan simpati pada Sakura. Ia tahu betul, penyebab semua ini adalah kepergian Naruto.

"Ayo, cepat kita berangkat!" Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor Hokage, diikuti Shizune yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah Hokage kelima itu.

Dengan langkah kaki secepat Hokage kelima, tidak dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Tsunade dan Shizune telah sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!" Tsunade berteriak dengan amat lantang, membuat Shizune harus menutup kupingnya jika tidak ingin kedua gendang telinganya pecah.

Tidak terdengar apapun dari dalam rumah. Ini membuat Tsunade semakin cemas. "Aku akan mendobrak pintunya…" Tsunade bergumam.

"Hee?! Apa tidak apa-apa, senpai?" Shizune terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Shizune. Pasti ada yang tidak beres terjadi, tidak mungkin Sakura tidak membukakan pintu untukku…" Tsunade mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang pintu rumah Sakura hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia langsung masuk ke rumah Sakura setelah pintu itu tak lagi menghalanginya.

"Sakura? Dimana kau?" Tsunade memanggil-manggil nama Sakura ke seisi penjuru rumah, sementara Shizune memeriksa semua ruangan. Shizune memekik saat mendapati Sakura terendam dalam bath tub di kamar mandinya.

"Senpai! Sa.. Sakura ada disini!" Shizune menarik tubuh mungil Sakura keluar dari bath tub, tubuh Sakura terasa sangat dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terendam dalam bath tub.

Tsunade langsung menghampiri kamar mandi saat mendengar pekikan panik Shizune. Ia terhenyak mendapati Sakura dalam keadaaan seperti itu.

"Cepat! Bawa dia ke ranjang!" Tsunade berteriak, ia dan Shizune langsung menggotong Sakura ke ranjang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura berhasil diselamatkan berkat Tsunade. Tsunade tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia tidak memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura hari itu. Kondisi Sakura saat itu benar-benar di ambang hidup dan mati. Tubuhnya membiru karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air dan paru-parunya telah terisi oleh air.

Tsunade tidak mau menghakimi Sakura karena tindakannya itu, tindakan yang bisa dikatakan bunuh diri. Ia tak mau membebani lagi pikiran Sakura yang sedang depresi berat. Sebenarnya, ia berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto, tapi niat itu diuurungkannya.

Hanya saja ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia sibuk dan tidak bisa menjaga Sakura agar tidak melakukan hal nekat lagi setiap saat, dan Ino belum pulang dari misi sampai sekarang.

Namun entah kenapa, hari itu ia mendapat pencerahan.

"Shizune, panggil Sasuke Uchiha ke kantorku. Sekarang juga!" Tsunade memerintahkan. Shizune mengangguk dan langsung keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah dari Hokage itu.

Tak lama, Shizune kembali dengan Sasuke Uchiha di belakangnya. Tsunade mendesah lega saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu percaya diri.

"Sasuke, aku ingin memberimu tugas. Apa kau bersedia? Karena tugas ini takkan memberimu imbalan apapun…" Tsunade memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha ini.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dingin, " Tugas apa? Kalau boleh aku tahu."

Tsunade menggigit bibirnya, terlihat terpaksa mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke, " Tugasmu adalah menjaga Sakura Haruno…"

Sedetik, Tsunade yakin ia melihat Sasuke mengejang kaget dan secepat kilat kembali ke sosok dinginnya yang acuh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tugas ini?" Tsunade bertanya dengan suara pelan sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Aku menerimanya"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sasuke's POV**

Hokage kelima memberikan tugas yang sedikit menguntungkanku. Menjaga Sakura. Hanya saja, aku sedikit tak mengerti maksudnya. Menjaga Sakura? Apakah ada yang mengincarnya? Aku meragukan hal itu.

Hn, sampai juga aku di rumahnya.

Lebih baik aku mengetuk pintu dulu, sopan adalah hal mutlak.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja diganti, dua kali. Tak ada jawaban. Ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Hn…

Saat aku tengah memikirkan apa yang yang harus kulakukan, mendadak pintu ini terbuka dari dalam dan aku melihatnya. Sakura. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mata emeraldnya begitu gelap tanpa binar. Rambutnya berantakan. Mukanya kusut, sayu.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura mengernyit bingung mendapati aku ada di depan rumahnya, memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Hn, kau terlihat kacau" Aku berusaha terlihat tidak peduli padanya. Meskipun boleh dibilang, aku sedikit syok melihatnya seperti ini. Apakah ini karena Naruto meninggalkannya? Sebesar itukah pengaruh Naruto baginya? Mungkinkah dulu saat aku meninggalkannya, dia juga seperti ini?

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya padaku,tidak menggubris omonganku . Matanya kosong.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sesingkat mungkin.

Sakura tertawa sinis, tawanya tidak mencapai matanya yang tetap kosong, " Ini konyol, memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin menurut Hokage seperti itu…"

Tawanya mendadak lenyap, dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tak kusangka rumah Sakura Haruno seperti kapal pecah…" Aku menyeringai padanya, sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan rumahnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak membereskannya…" Sakura menatapku sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

Aku memperhatikan seisi rumahnya. Jendelanya tertutup gorden tebal, hingga rumah ini terasa gelap. Aneh. Kenapa ia tidak membukanya? Bukankah gadis seceria Sakura pasti menyukai cahaya menyinari rumahnya?

Pengamatanku terinterupsi oleh segelas cairan bening di pipiku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sakura memegang gelas itu. "Air putih…" tukasnya.

"Menyedihkan, memang tak ada yang bisa kau sajikan selain ini?" Aku mengambil gelas yang ia sediakan.

Ia menggeleng dan duduk di sampingku. Aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Tsunade baa-chan menugaskanmu untuk menjagaku?" Sakura menoleh untuk menatapku, yang menunduk memandangi gelas di tanganku yang masih terisi penuh air putih.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu" Aku menggumam.

Sakura tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi ia tak berkomentar. Kami diam dalam hening yang panjang. Ini aneh sekali. Kalau aku diam, itu sudah biasa. Tapi Sakura? Seumur hidupku, belum pernah ia tak berbicara panjang lebar saat bersamaku, meskipun hanya dia yang aktif berbicara sementara aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

Ada yang berbeda dari Sakura.

Karena Naruto?

Apa karena Naruto menyetujui permintaanku hari itu?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Normal POV**

**Flashback**

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, Dobe, jika kau menyerahkan Sakura padaku…"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, matanya membelalak sempurna.

"A…Apa?" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar, terlihat jelas ia sangat syok mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"Serahkan Sakura padaku, dan aku akan memaafkanmu…" Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya, seakan sengaja memberikan pukulan pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke nanar, " Kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berlutut di hadapannya dingin, " Untukku, **sahabatmu" **Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata sahabat yang diucapkannya.

"Apa hanya dengan cara itu?" Naruto bergumam, nadanya seperti memohon.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi Naruto tahu apa jawabannya.

Naruto bangkit perlahan, dan memandang Sasuke nanar. "Kumohon, jaga dia baik-baik…"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan sejurus kemudian menghilang. Dunia genjutsu turut menghilang, menyisakan Naruto yang langsung jatuh lemas setelah Sasuke pergi. Tangisan yang menyayat hati keluar dari dalam dadanya. Bergemuruh begitu dalam.

Ia terluka. Tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mencintai Sakura, tapi juga menyayangi Sasuke seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Tangisan berhenti tak lama kemudian. Teringat akan kekasihnya yang tadi ia tinggalkan untuk menemui Sasuke. Kekasih yang akan segera ia tinggalkan, untuk ia serahkan pada Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir, takkan mungkin ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama. Ia takkan kuat. Ia berpikir untuk pergi jauh, dalam jangka waktu lama. Cukup lama sampai Sakura dan Sasuke mungkin akan menikah dan ia mampu melupakan Sakura.

Suna? Pilihan yang cukup bagus untuk melarikan diri.

**To be Continued**

**Aneh? Gaje? Pokoknya tolong review yah… Arigato…**


	6. It's complicated

**Love is Pain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

** Love is Pain **© **Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Naruto U & Sakura H.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura's POV**

Setiap hari rasanya seperti mimpi. Bumi terus berputar, tapi aku merasa bumi tetap pada tempatnya. Sejak Naruto meninggalkanku. Mungkin jauh lebih tepat, jiwaku sudah mati meski ragaku tetap hidup.

Aku tak ingin membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat kenyataan. Aku ingin tidur selamanya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, karena setiap mataku terbuka, aku melihat kenyataan. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Suara ketukan pada pintu rumahku terdengar lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa Sasuke tetap ngotot menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjagaku? Bukankah dia orang yang tidak peduli pada orang lain? Seharusnya dia membiarkanku berkubang dalam kesedihan sepanjang hari.

Dengan enggan, aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu rumahku. Aku membuka pintu rumahku, bersiap mengomel pada Sasuke.

Selama beberapa hari, aku harus mengakui kehadiran Sasuke cukup menghiburku. Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun. Aku tidak mencintainya, dan kehadirannya hanya seperti penyemangat hidupku. Sasuke tetap pendiam seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja dia jadi lebih perhatian padaku. Tatapan matanya hangat, tapi takkan bisa menggantikan tatapan hangat Naruto.

"Hai…" gumamnya saat aku membuka pintu dan menatapnya.

"Hai…" balasku singkat.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa kupersilakan, dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifatku yang sedikit tidak sopan ini. Aku malas bersikap ramah seperti dulu, itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini, sepertinya dia sedikit gelisah? Ini tidak seperti seorang Uchiha yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku berharap Sasuke mau menemaniku pergi ke taman hari ini. Aku sudah bosan dengan keadaan rumah, rumahku sudah rapi sekarang dibandingkan pertama kali Sasuke datang ke rumah. Ia membantuku membereskan rumah setiap hari.

"Sasuke…" Aku bergumam, dan Sasuke langsung menoleh untuk menatapku. Ia sedang mengaduk jus tomatnya di meja dapur.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke masih menatapku, suaranya lembut seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan bayi.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman? Aku sedikit bosan dengan…rumahku…" Aku memilin-milin tanganku, sedikit gugup saat mengucapkannya.

"Baguslah, kupikir kau mau selamanya disini…" Sasuke menghampiriku dan meraih kedua tanganku. " Ayo kita pergi" ujarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Sasuke begitu bersemangat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Di luar dugaan, keadaan taman hari ini sangat sepi. Ini sedikit mengecewakan. Padahal aku berharap keramaian dapat mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Mungkin kita datang pada jam yang salah, sekarang jam kerja…" tukas Sasuke sambil berjalan di sisiku.

Jam kerja. Aku baru sadar kalau sudah nyaris sebulan aku tidak bekerja di rumah sakit. Tsunade baa-chan rupanya sangat baik padaku, memberikan cuti yang cukup panjang untukku. Ia bahkan tidak mengoceh padaku.

"Kau melamun terus…" Sasuke memandangiku, rupanya dari tadi ia memperhatikanku.

"Hah? Oh, aku…" Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia jadi lebih perhatian padaku, ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia cukup peka untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu pelan, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm?" Aku berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu antusias, meski sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran.

"Hn, aku ingin kau menikah denganku…" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan begitu tegas, sehingga kuyakin dia tidak sedang bercanda.

Ini mengejutkan.

"A…Apa?" Aku terhenyak tak percaya, Sasuke melamarku?! Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Bukankah ia mengetahui perihal hubunganku dengan Naruto? Bukankah ia tahu aku tidak mencintainya lagi?

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatapku, dan detik berikutnya ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku begitu erat, sehingga aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"Lupakan Naruto. Dia takkan kembali padamu. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu." Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke sukses menghancurkan seluruh pertahananku. Air mataku mulai mengalir di pelupuk mataku dan membanjiri pipiku. Aku mendorong Sasuke menjauh dariku.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Pa…Padahal aku hampir berhasil… Aku…" Aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapanku dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kau tak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan semua hal ini… Naruto sudah pergi, kenapa kau masih saja menangisinya?!" Sasuke berteriak padaku, suaranya memancarkan perasaannya.

"Hentikaaaaaaaan!!! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!!" Aku berlari meninggalkannya di taman, secepat mungkin, tapi ia jauh lebih cepat dariku. Dan tangannya sudah menahan tanganku.

"Biar aku mengantarmu…" Sasuke menahan kedua tanganku, sementara aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!!" teriakku frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan lamaranku?" Ketika Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, aku langsung terhenyak dan berhenti meronta-ronta.

"…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hujan turun perlahan, rintiknya membasahi bumi. Bumiku yang tak lagi berputar. Hari itu… Ketika Sasuke mendadak melamarku, pikiranku sedikit kacau. Saat aku tidak menjawab pertanyaaannya yang terakhir, ia langsung melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Apakah aku melukainya?

Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuat banyak orang terluka. Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah dilahirkan di muka bumi ini. Dengan begitu, takkan ada yang terluka.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, mendekati jendela dan menatap bulir-bulir air yang menuruni kaca jendelaku. Seperti langit yang menangis. Apakah Matahari meninggalkannya? Ataukah ia menolak lamaran Bulan?

Sasuke tidak datang ke rumahku hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, Ino datang menjengukku. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi di Iwagakure kemarin. Ino sangat mengerti perasaanku, ia tidak mengungkit apapun mengenai Naruto di depanku. Ia membawakan beberapa makanan untukku, ia berkata bahwa aku semakin terlihat kurus.

Kebersamaanku dan Ino berakhir saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Toko bunga Yamanaka kebanjiran pelanggan menjelang musim semi. Ia berjanji akan mengunjungiku besok.

Aku menyadari kalau aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melamun dan memandangi hujan.

"Aku harus memasak makan malam…" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Baru saja aku menggoreng telur, mendadak aku merasa mual mencium aroma telur. Aku langsung menghambur ke wastafel dan muntah. Ada apa ini? Biasanya aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku masuk angin?

Aku membilas mulutku dengan air dan berkumur-kumur. Setelah itu, aku memandang diriku di cermin. Aku memang tampak lebih kurus, depresiku cukup mengganggu pola makanku.

Aku menatap telur goring yang tadi membuatku mual. Mencoba mengeceknya apakah sudah busuk sehingga membuatku mual? Saat aku menciumnya, rasa mual itu muncul kembali dan aku langsung muntah-muntah.

Gejala ini… Mungkinkah aku hamil?

Tanganku mengalirkan cakra hijau ke perutku dan aku langsung menutup mulutku, menahan teriakan yang mungkin akan mengagetkan janin di perutku.

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku hamil, dan aku yakin ini anak Naruto. Aku hanya pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengannya. Anakku dan Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya saat Naruto sudah meninggalkanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada janinku ini?

Aku harus memberitahu Ino. Hanya dia yang kupercaya saat ini. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mata Ino terbelalak mendengar setiap ucapanku. " Kau hamil?" Ia masih tak percaya pada apa yang kuucapkan.

"Ya, Ino. Aku hamil…" Suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Ayahnya adalah Naruto?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Kali ini aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku tak mampu mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ino merengkuh bahuku, mengusap-usap bahuku pelan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya… Aku akan pergi dari Konoha, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengetahui kehamilanku ini…" gumamku.

Ino menatapku kalut, " Biarkan aku ikut, Sakura…"

"Tidak, Ino. Kau masih memiliki toko yang harus kau urus…" Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Ino menggeleng, " Tidak, Sakura! Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendiri dan menanggung semua ini sendirian! Ijinkan aku ikut denganmu!"

Aku tersenyum menatap mata Ino yang begitu berapi-api.

"Ino, terima kasih!" Aku memeluknya erat-erat.

Sayangnya tak satupun dari kami menyadari, ada satu orang lagi yang mendengar pembicaraan rahasia kami.

Seseorang dengan mata onyx.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak aku meninggalkan Konoha. Tak sedikitpun kabar mengenai Sakura sampai di telingaku. Aku memang sudah mengatakan pada Gaara untuk merahasiakan berita apapun mengenai Sakura. Aku takut itu akan menghancurkan tekadku.

Aku sudah merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Ia pasti akan menjaga Sakura. Pasti.

Meskipun begitu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Sesungguhnya, hatiku lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Hatiku ini mencintainya. Dan meninggalkannya bahkan lebih berat dari pertarunganku dengan Pein.

Lebih menyakitiku. Aaaaargh!!! Kenapa kau ini, Uzumaki Naruto? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk merelakan Sakura? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?!

Aku menyiksa diriku sendiri, aku menyadari hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Sakura bahagia dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin dia akan bahagia dengan Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya. Orang yang ia tangisi kepergiannya.

"Naruto…" Suara seseorang terdengar di telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Nenek Chiyo tersenyum padaku.

"Kau disini rupanya…" gumam Nenek Chiyo. Matanya menyiratkan keteduhan, keriput di sekitar matanya membuktikan betapa banyaknya pengalaman hidup yang telah ia miliki saat ini.

"Nenek…" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hhh, kudengar kau akan menetap di Suna selama beberapa tahun? Benarkah hal itu?" Nenek Chiyo masih tersenyum, tapi matanya menyiratkan permohonan agar aku menceritakan yang sejujurnya.

"Iya, aku akan menetap disini…" Aku menjawab sambil memalingkan mukaku dari tatapan Nenek Chiyo.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin merasakan betapa panasnya Suna?" Nenek Chiyo kembali mengatakan pertanyaan yang membuatku kelabakan menjawabnya.

"Nenek, aku.." Perkataanku terpotong oleh senyuman Nenek Chiyo.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Naruto…" Ia masih tersenyum.

**To be Continued…**

**Haaaa,, akhirnya selesai juga? Cukup menguras otak chap ini! Dan sekedar pemberitahuan… SAYA LULUS!!! Hahahahaha, senangnya… Meskipun banyak dari teman saya yang tidak lulus.. Hmmm,,, sebagai hadiah… Boleh Hikari minta reviewnyaaaa???**


	7. When Destiny Let Us Meet

**Hikari banyak mendapat keluhan atas chap lalu.. Gomen ne jika chap lalu kurang memuaskan. Hikari udah berusaha banget membuat chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Ini merupakan chap penentuan,, jika sambutannya bagus, chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Kalau tidak, mungkin Hikari akan hiatus sementara untuk mencari inspirasi.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, OC,Typo, Abal, dll**

**LOVE IS PAIN**

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku tak sanggup menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Nenek Chiyo. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang sangat bijaksana, dan aku sangat menghormatinya. Aku tak mungkin berbohong padanya. Mungkinkah aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak. Tidak bisa.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak bisa menceritakannya padaku?" Nenek Chiyo tampak cemas melihatku, ah… Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kurasa, itu tidak terlalu penting, Nek" Aku berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang membuatku harus menceritakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Nenek Chiyo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan memandang ke arah Suna. Dari tebing yang kami duduki, Suna terlihat jelas sekali. Aku sedikit bingung bagaimana Nenek Chiyo bisa naik ke tebing yang curam dan tinggi ini. Dia memang hebat.

"Kau tahu? Dulu Suna tidak gersang dan panas seperti ini…" Nenek Chiyo mulai bercerita, matanya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa kejayaan Suna. Mungkin saat itu dia masih seorang gadis remaja yang cantik.

"Suna pada masa kejayaannya adalah salah satu desa yang dibanggakan di Negara Hi. Sumber daya alam yang melimpah, shinobi-shinobi yang kuat dan keadaan desa yang damai menjadi salah satu hal yang dibanggakan Suna. Tapi, rupanya banyak yang mengincar Suna. Mereka tidak menyukai Suna yang damai…" Mata Nenek Chiyo mulai berkaca-kaca, dan aku menduga bahwa ia akan menceritakan hal yang cukup berat untuknya.

Nenek Chiyo menoleh padaku, matanya menghangat, " Saat itu, umurku masih 14 tahun… Masih sangat muda untuk turun ke medan pertempuran, saat itu aku masih genin yang akan mengikuti ujian chunin…"

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan Nenek Chiyo. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi tersipu-sipu malu saat ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku mengagumi seorang pria, namanya Shin. Dia adalah chunin yang sangat berbakat, padahal ia baru berumur 17 tahun. Semua gadis di Suna menyukainya, termasuk aku. Hanya saja, hubunganku dengan Shin sedikit berbeda…" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum tipis.

"Shin tinggal di dekat rumahku, kedua orang tuanya sangat ramah padaku dan sering mengajakku makan malam di rumah mereka. Shin adalah anak kedua mereka. Semua anak mereka laki-laki, karena itu mereka menganggapku anak perempuan mereka. Bisa dibilang, hubunganku dengan Shin seperti kakak-adik, dan ia sangat melindungiku…" Nenek Chiyo menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Penyerangan terhadap Suna dimulai secara mendadak, aku di rumah Shin saat itu, saat aku pulang ke rumah, kedua orang tuaku telah terbunuh, dan aku melihat pembunuh mereka di ambang jendela, bersiap membunuhku…" Aku memeluk Nenek Chiyo, karena sudah bisa menduga cerita selanjutnya. Ia mengusap-usap lenganku yang melingkari bahunya.

"Shin melindungiku tentu saja, tapi pembunuh yang menyerang kami jauh lebih kuat darinya. Shin sekarat di pangkuanku, dan ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, kata-kata yang takkan kulupakan seumur hidupku… Dia bilang, aku mencintaimu, Chiyo…" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum.

"Naruto, bahagiakanlah orang yang kau cintai selama dia masih hidup. Sebelum kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, sebelum dia pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kau susul…" Nenek Chiyo menasihatiku.

Kata-katanya menyadarkanku akan apa yang telah kulakukan. Kenyataan, bahwa aku meninggalkan Sakura. Mataku terbuka.

**Dasar bodoh kau, Uzumaki Naruto! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kau meninggalkan gadis yang sangat kau cintai, disaat ia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya! Bodoh kau! **Pikiranku berteriak mengutukiku.

"Nenek Chiyo, terima kasih…" Aku memeluk Nenek Chiyo erat-erat. Ia hanya tertawa pelan padaku.

"Berterima kasihlah pada pria berambut raven biru yang menitipkan surat ini padamu, dia datang pagi-pagi sekali… Ia menceritakan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura…" Nenek Chiyo menjelaskan, sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat padaku.

Aku langsung membacanya dengan seksama.

**Pulanglah ke Konoha sekarang. Aku harus berbicara padamu. Mengenai Sakura. Kutunggu di rumahku.**

**Sasuke**

Apa? Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Mengenai apa? Dan kenapa dia menceritakan segalanya pada Nenek Chiyo? Apakah dia ingin Nenek Chiyo menasehatiku? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Nenek, aku harus pergi sekarang… Terima kasih ya, sampaikan juga salamku pada Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari…" Aku menggenggam tangan Nenek Chiyo, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suna.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Konoha tetap tidak berubah. Hanya saja bagiku ini seperti nostalgia. Aku baru meninggalkan Konoha selama sebulan tapi rasanya seperti setahun. Saat aku mengunjungi rumah sakit, aku tidak melihat Sakura. Sementara Tsunade baa-chan dan Shizune seperti sangat terkejut melihatku. Mereka bahkan tidak menyapaku. Ada apa ya? Tidak biasanya mereka sesinis itu.

Sasuke mengajakku ke rumahnya. Rumah Klan Uchiha yang sangat besar itu. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat aku sampai di depan rumah Klan Uchiha. Sangat besar. Dan cukup mewah, meskipun terlihat tua pada saat bersamaan.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, menungguku. Mata onyxnya dingin seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini terlihat sangat sedih. Aku mengernyit, pastilah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui telah terjadi.

"Maaf…" Sasuke mengucapkan satu kata itu saat aku telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Apa? Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf? Pastilah aku sedang mengalami sindrom halusinasi.

"Apa, Teme? Kau minta maaf padaku…?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku dan aku terhenyak. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi kini seperti orang yang telah kehilangan harapan hidup.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois. Aku menginginkan Sakura dan itu menghancurkannya…" Suara Sasuke begitu pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu? " Aku semakin bingung.

"Aku menjaga Sakura. Sejak kau pergi. Dia seperti mati, kau tahu? Dia berbeda. Tanpa ekspresi. Aku pikir aku bisa mengubahnya seperti dulu, kembali ceria tapi tidak bisa. Dia tetap mencintaimu. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Apa yang Sasuke katakan langsung menohokku. Sakura terluka karena aku. Karena tindakan bodohku yang meninggalkannya. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat seumur hidupku.

"Aku harus menemuinya…" Aku membalikkan badanku untuk pergi dari sana saat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kucerna.

"Dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, setelah ia mengetahui kalau ia mengandung anakmu."

Aku terpaku di tempat. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padaku. Sakura meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura mengandung anakku. Dan, detik berikutnya aku sudah memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Ini semua salahmu, brengsek!" Aku langsung melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke yang hanya diam dan tak membalas pukulanku.

Aku kelelahan tapi amarahku belum reda. Aku sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulanku yang kelima puluh saat ia menahan tanganku.

"Memukulku hanya membuang-buang waktu. Seharusnya kau menyusul Sakura secepat mungkin, setelah itu kau boleh memukulku sepuasnya…" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nafas terengah-engah, menahan sakit.

"Itu sudah pasti, bodoh!" Aku menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke tanah. Aku sudah tidak peduli padanya. Dia telah menghancurkan segalanya, dan aku juga menghancurkannya. Kami berdua telah melukai Sakura.

Kami berdua menginginkannya tanpa peduli pada apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan Sakura yang terluka. Apakah dia akan memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali?

Dan anakku, dalam kandungannya…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, kita istirahat dulu ya…" Ino menggumamkan hal itu untuk ketiga kalinya padaku. Kami masih berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Matahari bersinar cukup terik, untunglah baju putih yang kami kenakan untuk menyamar menutupi seluruh tubuh kami.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat yang cukup teduh…" Aku dan Ino celingukan mencari tempat yang teduh. Untunglah, kami menemukan tempat yang rindang di bawah pohon yang cukup besar.

Aku dan Ino memakan bekal yang telah kami siapkan untuk beberapa hari, sementara kami masih mencari tempat yang tepat untuk kami tinggal.

"Sakura, sepertinya naluri keibuanmu sudah terlihat ya? Sedari tadi, kau mengusap-usap perutmu…" Ino menggodaku, ia menatapku.

"Hmm, entahlah aku merasa sangat tenang saat menyentuhnya seperti ini, seolah semua masalahku hilang. Sayang, ia akan lahir tanpa seorang ayah…" Aku mengelus-elus perutku dengan lembut.

Ino menggigit bibirnya sebelum berbicara. " Kau yakin tidak mau memberitahu Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk sedih, " Ya, dia sudah meninggalkanku. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku tidak mau mengganggu hidupnya dengan kehadiranku dan anak ini…"

Ino tidak berkomentar, ia hanya menatapku dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Aku pun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ayah dari bayi yang kukandung. Aku mengelus-elus perutku, sambil membayangkan anakku nantinya.

Bayi mungil yang cantik… Terengkuh dalam gendonganku… Tangisan pertamanya nanti…

Aku tersenyum tipis. Akankah ia akan seperti Naruto nantinya?

Ino membereskan makanan kami dan kami bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi, aku menggandeng tangan Ino. Sahabatku yang sangat baik. Ia tertawa pelan sambil menceritakan beberapa lelucon konyol. Kami tertawa sepanjang jalan.

Saat kami melewati sebuah jembatan yang cukup berbahaya, aku berpegangan pada Ino. Ino memegangiku dengan erat. Kami berhasil sampai dengan selamat ke seberang. Namun, mendadak aku merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di perutku.

"Aaargh! Aaah, I..Ino… Perutku…. Aaaargh!" Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan sakit yang amat sangat di perutku. Ada apa ini? Apakah kandunganku bermasalah?

"Ino…. Bayiku…." Aku mengatakannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sakura! Bertahanlah!" Ino merengkuh kedua bahuku. Ia berusaha menggendongku, tapi aku terlalu berat untuk ukuran gadis seperti Ino.

Tidak… Bayiku! Selamatkan bayiku!

"Aaaargh!" Rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kami-sama, tolong aku, selamatkan bayiku….Kumohon, hanya itu permohonanku. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku, biarkan bayiku hidup. Kumohon, Kami-sama…

Kami-sama menjawab doaku. Seseorang menggendongku dengan bridal style. Sedetik yang panjang, aku baru menyadari siapa yang menggendongku.

"Naruto?" Ino berteriak kaget. Sementara aku hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menatapku cemas. Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia peduli padaku? Bukankah dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kami-sama, bolehkah aku berharap kalau dia masih mencintaiku.

"Aaaargh! Ba… Bayiku…" Aku berteriak lagi, ketika kurasakan kesakitan kembali melandaku.

"Sakura, bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Bertahanlah!" Suara Naruto samar-samar kudengar ketika kesadaranku kian menghilang.

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa begitu lama. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang hangat. Aku bisa merasakan setiap langkah yang ia buat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku sendiri?

Kami-sama, apakah aku sudah mati? Bagaimana dengan bayiku? Dia bahkan baru berumur lima minggu. Hanya sejauh itu kah umur bayiku? Dia bahkan belum melihat dunia… Dia bahkan belum melihatku… Dia bahkan belum melihat Naruto, ayahnya… Kami-sama,,

"Naruto, kandungan Sakura mengalami masalah…" Kudengar suara Tsunade baa-chan berbicara. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"A…Apa? Kumohon, selamatkan bayinya! Kumohon!" Naruto terdengar sangat sedih dan aku mendengar isakan? Naruto menangis?

"Kemungkinannya kecil, Naruto. Sakura harus menggugurkan kandungannya… Kalau tidak, Sakura juga akan meninggal…" Tsunade baa-chan menangis saat mengucapkannya.

Tidak! Jangan! Jangan gugurkan kandunganku! Jangan bunuh bayiku!

Aku tidak mendengar Naruto berbicara…. Tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku, dan aku bisa merasakan air jatuh ke wajahku… Air mata?

"Sakura, maafkan aku… Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu… Aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon sadarlah…" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Ia menangis…

Naruto, jangan menangis…

Kami-sama, apakah ini takdir yang kau berikan padaku?

**To be Continued…**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review,, Hikari sangat berterima kasih pada kalian… Review kalian lah yang bikin Hikari cepet apdet… *benerkan Hikari apdet na cepet?* Hehehe,, Hikari minta reviewnya lagi yaaa…. Ini juga penentuan Hikari hiatus atau tetap lanjut… Terima kasih,,,**


	8. Kamisama, arigato

**Gomen ne kalo terlalu lama apdet… Hikari terlalu asyik dengan blog dan fic-fic lain… Gomen ne… Hikari juga baru aja abis pergi jalan-jalan ke Jawa Tengah dalam rangka perpisahan SMP getu…**

**Inilah chapter terakhir Love is Pain…**

…**..**

**Love is Pain**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo**

**Don't like Don't read**

**~Happy Reading~**

…

**Summary :**

"**Aku tidak peduli pada nyawaku, selamatkan bayiku!"**

"**Kau harus memilih Naruto…"**

"**Nyawa Sakura atau nyawa bayimu?"**

"**Kau benar. Bodohnya aku melupakan fakta itu."**

…**..**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto masih berada di ruang tunggu kamar pasien Sakura. Ia menundukkan ke palanya dalam-dalam, sehingga tak satupun orang bisa melihat matanya yang sayu setelah hampir 3 hari tidak tidur menunggui Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk menatap Sakura. Mata emerldnya terpejam, tidak menampakkan sinar seperti yang Naruto lihat dulu. Pikirannya melanglang buana ke pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade tiga hari yang lalu…

**Flashback**

Naruto berlari-lari sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, sementara Ino mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata.

"Neneeek!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Tsunade yang tengah berjalan di koridor yang sama bersama Shizune untuk memeriksa pasien. Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia langsung menoleh. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Naruto menggendong Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tsunade langsung menghampiri Naruto, sambil mengarahkan Naruto ke kamar pasien yang kosong.

"Sakura pingsan setelah mengalami sakit pada perutnya…" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, setelah melihat Naruto yang sangat panic dan cemas sehingga tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Tsunade.

Mata biru sapphire Naruto mulai dihiasi tetesan air yang dikeluarkan kelenjar air matanya. Ia menatap Sakura yang sudah dibaringkan di ranjang. Tangannya meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Ia menciumi kening Sakura berkali-kali.

Tsunade hanya menatap Naruto sekilas dan memulai pemeriksaan pada Sakura. Dimulai dari perut. Nafasnya serasa tercekat menyadari apa yang ada dalam perut Sakura.

"Sakura hamil? Dia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku…" Tsunade sedikit merasa kecewa karena murid kesayangannya itu tidak menceritakan apapun padanya dan malah menghilang dari desa bersama Ino. Rasa kecewanya berubah menjadi rasa cemas luar biasa dalam sekejap, saat cakranya telah menemukan hal lain dalam perut Sakura.

Tsunade meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar, "Ikut aku. Sekarang!"

OoOoOoOoOO

"Kau sudah tahu Sakura hamil?" Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam. Kilat-kilat kemarahan terlihat di wajahnya. Ia mendengus saat Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu selamat, kau telah meninggalkan gadis yang sedang mengandung anakmu hingga ia nyaris bunuh diri…" Tsunade berkata sinis, menunggu reaksi Naruto. Dan persis seperti dugaannya, Naruto kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah seperti berkata apa-kau-bilang.

"Bunuh diri?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan tenggorokan tercekat, seolah ada biji salak di tenggorokannya.

"Iya, seminggu setelah kau pergi, kami menemukannya terendam di bak mandinya selama beberapa jam… Untung ia masih bisa kami selamatkan…" Tsunade menceritakan peristiwa itu, berharap Naruto akan sangat merasa bersalah.

"A…Aku…" Naruto tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Ia hanya merosot lemas di tanah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dan, bukan hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan… Melalui pemeriksaanku pada Sakura, aku mendapatkan fakta kalau kandungan Sakura bermasalah…" Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sedikit berat.

"Apa? Tidak!" Naruto mulai mengguncang-guncang bahu Tsunade dengan frustasi. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata biru sapphirenya.

"Hentikan sikapmu ini Naruto! Ini takkan membantu Sakura sama sekali!" Tsunade menepis tangan Naruto kasar, jelas sekali ia sangat simpati pada Sakura dan sedikit membenci Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kenapa kandungannya…?" Naruto masih mengukuhkan niatnya untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang hanya akan semakin melukainya.

"Rahim Sakura lemah, kemungkinan untuk keguguran sangat besar, dan mempertahankan kandungannya akan membahayakan nyawanya…" Tsunade menghela napas, ia memijat keningnya pelan.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan memohon yang menusuk hati nurani Tsunade.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku,tapi kita harus siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.. Usia kandungan Sakura baru lima minggu… Masih ada lebih tiga puluh minggu untuk kelahiran normal… Jika ia melahirkan prematur, akan sangat berbahaya untuk janinnya yang belum berkembang.." Tsunade menjelaskan, matanya menyipit melihat Naruto yang kini terlihat sama frustasinya dengan Sakura dulu.

"Aku berharap kau takkan meninggalkannya lagi, Naruto…" Tsunade menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau boleh membunuhku jika itu terjadi…" Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Tsunade.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar Sakura…" tukas Naruto pada Tsunade.

**End of Flashback**

"Naruto? Heeeey! Astaga, bagaimana mungkin kau tertidur disini?" Ino berteriak di telinga Naruto yang tertidur pulas di samping Sakura.

"Heh?" Naruto masih di ambang kesadarannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah! Lebih baik kau pulang dulu ke rumahmu, Naruto!" Ino menyarankan.

"Tidak usah, aku mau menunggui Sakura…" Naruto menolak, ia mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri. Nona Tsunade memberikannya obat penenang untuk membantunya beristirahat total.

"Sudahlah, kau ini sudah berhari-hari tidak mandi! Kau ingin Sakura mencium bau tubuhmu yang tidak enak itu? Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura…" Ino menggumam.

"Baiklah…" Naruto beranjak pergi setelah mengecup kening Sakura.

OoOoOoOoO

Ino menyambut Hinata dan Neji yang datang menjenguk Sakura. Mata Ino menangkap sedikit sorot kekecewaan dari mata indigo Hinata saat mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sakura. Ia langsung pamit pulang begitu Ino bilang Naruto akan segera kembali kesini setelah mengambil beberapa keperluannya.

Naruto kembali beberapa menit setelah Hinata dan Neji pergi.

"Ino! Terima kasih ya kau sudah menjaga Sakura…" Naruto tersenyum lega mendapati Ino masih berada di kamar pasien itu dengan Sakura.

"Kau ini terlalu protektif pada Sakura!" Ino mendengus kesal pada Naruto. Ia memandang tas besar yang dibawa Naruto.

"Tadi Nona Tsunade datang untuk memeriksa Sakura, ia bilang kondisi Sakura sudah semakin baik, kemungkinan Nona Tsunade akan membuatnya sadar besok…" gumam Ino.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Ino.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nona Tsunade memberiku misi ke Suna sampai minggu depan, kau harus menjaga Sakura dengan baik ya!" Ino menjitak kepala Naruto sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar pasien yang ditempati Sakura itu.

Naruto melambai pada Ino, ia beralih pada Sakura yang masih terbaring di kamar pasien. Tangannya menjelajahi wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu tenang.

"Aku benar-benar berharap tidak ada yang harus kupilih nantinya, Sakura.." gumam Naruto. Mata biru sapphirenya meneduh.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Suara dari orang yang sangat Naruto kenal mendadak terdengar, ia mendongak dan menatap sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Mata onyx nya menatap Naruto.

"Sakura masih membutuhkan pemulihan… Selain itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sengit.

"Bagaimanapun, akulah yang menjaganya saat kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha.." Sasuke bergumam, mata onyxnya beralih pada Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang pasien. Mata onyxnya berubah muram.

"Aku tahu itulah kebodohanku, menuruti permintaanmu itu… Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu dan Sakura… Tapi ternyata apa yang kulakukan malah nyaris membunuh Sakura…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat setiap perkataan Tsunade padanya kemarin.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Hn, aku akan pergi ke Amegakure besok…"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasuke padanya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hokage kelima memutuskan untuk memindahkanku ke barisan ANBU Amegakure untuk sementara waktu…" Sasuke menjelaskan. Wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi tetap datar, sehingga Naruto tida bia menerka apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi kau…" Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan pada Sakura…" gumam Sasuke pelan, ia berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah Sakura. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke tanpa berniat menghalanginya sama sekali, mungkin ia ingin memberikan kesempatan terakhir pada Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Sayonara, Sakura…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura beberapa saat.

Naruto membuang muka saat Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu, ia tak mampu menyaksikan Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Naruto merasakan angin berkelebat, dan saat ia menoleh Sasuke sudah menghilang. Naruto menghela napas pelan dan menghampiri Sakura, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Dia sudah berpamitan kan?"

OoOoOoOoO

**Sakura's POV**

Rasanya membingungkan. Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali berada dalam mimpi yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Mimpiku hanya berupa suara-suara dari orang yang kukenal. Suara Ino, suara Tsunade baa-chan, suara Shizune dan suara… Naruto. Aku ingat mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai beberapa hal tentangku tapi aku melupakannya.

Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku bermimpi panjang. Aku dan Ino dalam pelarian kami… Kami berteduh sampai… Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutku…

Bayiku!

Aku memberontak dalam mimpiku dan berusaha keluar dari mimpiku ini. Aku berlari-lari, mencari cahaya dalam mimpiku yang gelap gulita ini. Samar-samar kudengar suara-suara lain.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Suara Naruto menggelegar, terdengar sangat panik.

"Tsunade-senpai, apakah ini efek dari obat penyadar? Kenapa dia menggelepar seperti ini?" Shizune berteriak.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang berteriak?

"Gawat, cepat pegangi dia! Jangan sampai lepas! Sepertinya pikirannya panik dan mempengaruhi tubuhnya!" Tsunade baa-chan berteriak.

Tepat saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu menahan tangan dan kakiku, sangat kencang sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku mulai panik.

Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini jika aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali?

Mataku menangkap sorot cahaya yang menyilaukan menghampiriku. Aku ketakutan, tapi mataku tidak mau terpejam. Dan sinar yang menyilaukan itu semakin mendekatiku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, ternyata aku sudah keluar dari mimpiku itu.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" Naruto menatapku dengan mata berair, ia langung meraihku ke dalam dekapannya. Memelukku begitu erat. Apakah ini kenyataan? Naruto telah kembali padaku.

Aku teringat hari saat aku tak sadarkan diri, ia menggendongku. Ia benar-benar telah kembali! Aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat padaku. Aku membisikkan namanya berkali-kali, ia mengelus-elus rambutku dan mengecup keningku berkali-kali.

Lalu mendadak aku teringat pada bayi yang kukandung, aku melepas pelukan Naruto dan mulai berteriak-teriak, " Bayiku? Bagaimana dengan bayiku?"

Naruto merengkuh bahuku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tenang, Sakura! Bayi kita baik-baik saja…" Naruto menggumam.

Aku tertegun mendengar kata "bayi kita" yang diucapkannya. Jadi, Naruto sudah mengetahui bayi yang kukandung ini?

Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranku, ia langsung berkata, " Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya…" Naruto mengelus-elus rambutku.

Aku nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaan Tsunade baa-chan dan Shizune jika saja Tsunade baa-chan tidak berdeham-deham di belakang Naruto.

"Gomen ne, sepertinya kami mengganggu reuni yang romantis ini ya? Tapi, sayang sekali ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Naruto dulu, Sakura…" Tsunade baa-chan tersenyum tipis padaku, tangannya langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku mengernyit bingung.

OoOoOoOoO

Aku sangat bosan berada di kamar pasienku sendirian setelah Shizune pamit untuk memeriksa pasien lain. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju belakang halaman rumah sakit. Tempat yang paling kusukai.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dan Tsunade baa-chan tengah berbicara di belakang taman. Wajah mereka sangat serius dan sesekali kudengar Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau harus memilih Naruto, nyawa Sakura atau nyawa bayimu… Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka…" Tsunade baa-chan berkata.

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Naruto bilang bayiku baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak bisa memilih…Jangan memaksaku…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

Aku berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku, selamatkan bayiku!"

Naruto dan Tsunade baa-chan tampak sangat kaget melhat kehadiranku. "Sa…Sakura…" Naruto tergagap melihatku, sementara Tsunade baa-chan tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada kandunganku?" Aku tak mampu menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Naruto meraupku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan menenangkan.

Tsunade baa-chan menghela napas pelan, "Kau masih terlalu muda, rahimmu masih sangat lemah, keguguran sangat mungkin terjadi. Selain itu, kau kelelahan dan mengalami stress ringan yang berpengaruh pada janinmu…" gumam Tsunade baa-chan.

"Gomen ne, Sakura…" Tsunade baa-chan menangis dan berjalan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Naruto.

Aku tidak mampu mencerna apa yang dikatakan Tsunade baa-chan, lututku goyah. Aku pasti akan terjatuh jika saja Naruto tidak memelukku. Lenganku mencengkeram lengannya, dan aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Berharap akan menemukan jawaban atas semua ini.

Mata Naruto terpejam, ia berusaha menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum membuka kedua mata biru sapphirenya dan menatap mata emeraldku. "Ini salahku…" ia berujar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. "Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto. Akulah yang tidak mampu menjaga bayi ini, aku…. Aku…" Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, akulah yang telah meninggalkanmu sendirian disini…" Perkataan Naruto itu membuatku reflex menjauh darinya. Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak mencegahku. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Kau benar, bodohnya aku melupakan fakta itu. Kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang kukandung bukan? Aku takkan memaksamu Naruto, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak mau membebanimu, ini bukan tanggung jawabmu…" Suaraku sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya, aku melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun, ia menahan lenganku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak, Sakura. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena keinginanku sendiri! Aku…terpaksa melakukannya…" Naruto mendekatiku, tapi aku mundur menjauhinya.

Ia menatapku sedih, "Sakura, maafkan aku. Meninggalkanmu adalah kesalaham terbesar yang pernah kubuat dalam hidupku, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau memaafkanku…"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan berbohong padaku hanya karena kau merasa bersalah padaku. Bukankah dalam suratmu itu, kau mengatakan hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan? Perasaanmu telah berubah, aku mengerti semua itu dan.." Ucapanku terpotong karena bibir Naruto telah mengunci bibirku sehingga tak ada yang bisa kuucapkan lagi.

Bibirnya yang melumat bibirku dengan kehangatan yang menyakitkan karena ini hanyalah tuntutan rasa bersalahnya, bukan karena dia mencintaiku. Aku memberontak, berusaha mendorongnya. Tapi bibirnya tidak mau melepas bibirku dan ia memelukku begitu erat.

"Mmmhmm…Le…pas…!" Aku berhasil mendorongnya tapi ia tak menyerah, ia kembali berusaha meraihku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memberontak.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA?" Naruto berteriak, kedua lengannya bertengger di bahuku.

"Bohong…" gumamku, aku memaksakan diriku untuk menatapnya. Aku terkesiap melihat bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata birunya.

Rasa bersalah mulai merayapiku, "Na…Naruto?" Tanganku berusaha meraih pipinya, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah ia benar-benar menangis. Belum aku meraih pipinya, ia sudah mendekapku. Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan ia benar-benar menangis. Aku tidak memberontak lagi, dan hanya menunggunya tenang. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menaruh tanganku ke punggungnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Kumohon percayalah padaku…" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku merasakan nafasnya menggelitik leherku dan tetesan air matanya membasahi bajuku.

"Aku percaya, Naruto…" Aku menggumam.

**End of Sakura's POV**

OoOoOoOoO

**Normal POV**

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersisian menuju kamar pasien Sakura. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi bertaut tidak terlepas sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berbicara sehingga hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta. Ketika keduanya sampai di depan kamar pasien, Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam…" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya yang lebar itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Selama kau dirawat disini, aku selalu menginap disini…" gumam Naruto. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menarik Sakura ke dalam.

"Tapi itu kan sebelum aku siuman, Naruto…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Disini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, aku tidak mau kau tidur di sofa ataupun di samping ranjang, itu membuat tidurmu tidak berkualitas…" Perkataan Sakura mulai berubah menjadi perkataan seorang medic-nin.

Naruto hanya nyengir, "Aku memang tidak harus tidur di sofa ataupun di samping ranjang"

Sakura tampak bingung, "Kalau begitu dimana?"

Naruto menunjuk ranjang tempat tidur Sakura, membuat Sakura melotot dan memukul bahu Naruto.

"Kau ini! Mesum!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah kau yang mesum? Aku kan hanya bilang aku akan tidur di ranjang itu, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" goda Naruto sukses membuat Sakura blushing.

Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu wajahnya berubah serius. "Sakura, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku…"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto sontak membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Istri?" ia bergumam.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ingin kita menikah, aku tak akan membiarkan kau hamil tanpa status yang jelas dan aku ingin membuktikan keseriusanku padamu. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya…"

Sakura tak mampu menahan tangis haru mendengar perkataan pria yang paling dicintainya itu. "Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura, kali ini dengan posisi berlutut dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak yan berisi cincin yang begitu indah. Cincin yang dulu dikenakan Kushina.

"Tentu saja, aku mau, Naruto…" Sakura meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit dan menyelipkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Sakura.

"Sekarang, kaulah Uzumaki Sakura…"

OoOoOoOoO

"Mustahil…" Satu kata meluncur dari bibir Tsunade baa-chan saat ia memeriksa kandungan Sakura keesokan paginya. Hal ini membuat Sakura dan Naruto bingung.

"Kandunganmu membaik secara drastis, Sakura…" Tsunade baa-chan masih melotot tak percaya. Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa melingkupinya. Naruto yang berada di samping ranjangnya menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Ini sebuah mukjizat… Kami-sama pastilah menjawab doamu, Sakura…" ujar Tsunade baa-chan. Shizune yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum menyemangati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade baa-chan, Shizune-senpai… Ini semua berkat pertolongan kalian semua" Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merangkul Tsunade dan Shizune sekaligus.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Jagalah baik-baik kandunganmu. Kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu sekarang, dan Naruto… Kau harus menjaga dengan baik muridku ini…" Tsunade memperingatkan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Tsunade baa-chan, "Jangan khawatir…"

Tsunade dan Shizune langsung pamit, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ino dan Tenten datang menjenguk. Ino menangis haru mengetahui kandungan Sakura telah membaik dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Tenten sedikit menggoda Naruto dan Sakura. Pertanyaan Tenten sukses membuat Sakura blushing. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dan berkata, "Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya…"

Hinata dan Neji juga datang menjenguk. Hinata menyalami Sakura dan Naruto dengan tulus, ia tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"A..Aku harap kalian akan ber..bahagia.." Hinata berujar, disambut pelukan hangat dari Sakura.

OoOoOoOoO

7 tahun kemudian. . .

"Kiseki! Kiseki, ayo bangun! Hikari sudah menunggumu di depan!" Suara lantang Sakura berusaha membangunkan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu. Kiseki langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur begitu mendengar ibunya menyebut nama Hikari. Hikari Uchiha adalah anak perempuan Sasuke dan Hinata yang seumuran dengan Kiseki.

"Gawat! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Hikari-chan menungguku lama!" Kiseki langsung panic, dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sementara Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kiseki.

Naruto mendadak muncul sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya, "Ada apa? Kiseki terlambat lagi?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Mirip sekali denganmu ya…"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kiseki memang mirip denganku, tapi ia memiliki mata emeraldmu bukan?"

Baru saja Sakura mau menjawab saat Kiseki sudah keluar dengan seragam yang cukup rapi, ia langsung meminum susu yang disediakan ibunya.

"Watashi wa hidari!" teriaknya sambil ngeloyor pergi. Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan saat Kiseki mendekati Hikari yang tampak jengkel padanya dan meninggalkannya di belakang sementara Kiseki berlari mengejar Hikari.

"Apa Kiseki menyukai Hikari?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura sambil menciumi tengkuk Sakura.

"Tak ada salahnya menyukai keturunan Uchiha…" jawab Sakura, sukses membuat Naruto mendengus kesal dan melotot pada istrinya itu.

"Kau ini, mau main-main denganku ya?" Naruto menggendong Sakura dengan satu gerakan kecil.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura terlihat panik dan memberontak.

"Membuat keturunan Uzumaki!" jawab Naruto melengking, sambil tetap menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

**FIN**

**Selesai jugaaaa! Mengecewakankah? Ini chapter paling panjang loh.. Aku berterima kasih pada para author dan reviewer yang telah mereview fic ku ini..**

**Maaf, kalau mengecewakan. Oh ya disini akan kujelaskan ada dua OC, Kiseki Uzumaki dan Hikari Uchiha *kyaaa! Itu saia!* Kiseki adalah anak Sakura dan Naruto, Kiseki itu berarti mukjizat.**

**Dengan ini berakhir sudah… Huhuhuhu,, aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian… Setelah ini saia akan focus pada fic saia yang lain, "My Sweet Sensei" dan "Taiki".**

**Thanks to**

**NaruxXxSaku**

**Uchiha Sakura 97**

**Someone males-login**

**Elven lady18**

**Karinuuzumaki**

**Hotaru Ayuzawa**

**AlmightyHero**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou**

**Akikocchi**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Haru glory**

**Ridho Uchiha**

**Yakusi Fukuu**

**Minoriuzumakichan**

**NruSaku 4ever**

**Narutami 'michi'que**

**Red Roses**

**Namizuka min-min**

**Rey619**

**Sava kaladze**

**Your fans**

**Secret**

**Angel c'kunoichi**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Edogawa luffy**

**Dei hatake**

**Tama uzumaki**

**Reader**

**Kira kitsueki**

**Makasih yaaaaaa ^_^**


End file.
